Première impression
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Trois points de vue, pour une même rencontre !


**Première impression**

* * *

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il l'ignorait. Depuis un certain temps, c'était certain... Aang se sentait complètement engourdi, et pendant un moment, il ne sut pas du tout où il était. Il faisait froid : il sentait la glace sur sa peau. Mais cela ne lui disait pas où il se trouvait... Avec difficulté, il commença à remuer son corps pour vérifier qu'il le sentait en entier. Puis il commença à ouvrir les yeux, lentement, tentant de reprendre contrôle de son corps rebelle. La lumière l'aveuglait un peu et la glace qui la reflétait n'aidait en rien : il voyait tout d'abord les choses de manière floue. Des couleurs froides. Du bleu, du blanc... Et une touche de chocolat, qui attira son attention. Ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir, et l'image se fit plus précise, plus nette. Et elle le fit sourire intérieurement.

En face de lui se trouvait un jeune fille de la Tribu de l'eau qui le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude, semblant resplendir grâce à la lumière froide reflétée par la glace, qui l'enveloppait doucement. On aurait dit une apparition, mais Aang sentait toute sa réalité, sa consistance. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait dans ce monde de glace. Et immédiatement, il s'attacha à elle. Son cœur fut marqué par cette apparition merveilleuse, comme tirée d'un rêve. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point cette première rencontre allait marquer sa vie toute entière, encore moins lorsque, lui demandant d'approcher, il lui demanda très sérieusement et très joyeusement si elle voulait aller faire de la luge sur des pingouins avec lui.

x

Son frère l'avait tellement énervée qu'elle avait utilisé son don sans s'en apercevoir. Et en faisant cela, elle avait fait émergé la prison de glace de ce garçon. Aussitôt qu'il fut libéré de celle-ci, Katara se précipita pour vérifier qu'il était en vie. Son costume orange et jaune l'intriguait surtout : de quelle nation, de quelle tribu était-ce l'emblème ? Il lui semblait bien que les seuls à l'avoir jamais porté étaient des maîtres de l'air... Était-ce possible ? Ce garçon prisonnier de la glace, avec son tatouage étrange et ce costume d'un autre temps... Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il prisonnier de la glace ? Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête maintenant qu'elle avait découvert ce garçon...

Mais au delà de sa curiosité naturelle, il y avait autre chose. Ce garçon bizarre, qui était capable de se projeter à 20 mètres en éternuant, qui se promenait avec une créature mythique, qui lui semblait un vestige du passé, apportait avec lui un espoir : celui d'une aventure, de quitter ses responsabilités de pilier familial (bien qu'elle ne soit pas l'aînée, c'était elle la responsable de la fratrie) pour enfin apprendre à développer son don. Oui, dans l'entourage de ce jeune homme flottait une odeur de liberté qui lui était absolument irrésistible. Aurait-elle su à ce moment-là ce qui l'attendait en accompagnant ce garçon qu'elle l'aurait tout de même suivi. C'était plus fort qu'elle : quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement la reliait à ce garçon.

x

Tout cela sentait les ennuis à plein nez, on ne la lui faisait pas à lui ! Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su que ce garçon n'était pas net ! Franchement, un garçon coincé dans un iceberg ! Cela ne pouvait pas être bon ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dedans ? Qui l'y avait mis ? Tout cela était louche, très louche ! C'était sans doute un espion de la nation du Feu ! On ne la faisait pas à Sokka ! Lui avait tout compris ! Ce gamin était dangereux ! Et pas question qu'il ne s'approche trop d'eux ! Sokka protégerait sa fam... Malheureusement pour lui, sa sœur semblait l'avoir pris en affection.

Franchement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait autant l'aimer, ce Aaaaaaaang... Et quel prénom moche en plus ! Ce n'était qu'un gamin ! Pourquoi les gens le préfèreraient, à lui, Sokka, guerrier de la Tribu de l'Eau ? Non, Sokka n'était pas jaloux, pas du tout, il le niait ! Non, il ne boudait pas du tout, ce n'était pas du tout pour cela qu'il restait dans son coin en croisant les bras !

C'était simplement que... c'était la première fois que Katara était prête à suivre quelqu'un et à s'en remettre à l'autorité d'autrui. Et ce n'était pas lui ce quelqu'un. Pas lui, mais un gamin immature qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer...


End file.
